<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winterkisses by PANicedLuisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745227">Winterkisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANicedLuisa/pseuds/PANicedLuisa'>PANicedLuisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Gayest Class [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, These two are dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little steamy ;))), accidents while kissing, and i love them, getting caught, honestly, nothing major tho, this is just pure cheese, too cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANicedLuisa/pseuds/PANicedLuisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, you asked for this.” Jakob looked up at him, confused, before getting a surprise peck on his nose, followed by being peppered with little kisses all over his neck, jaw and face. He can’t help but giggle at sudden the barrage of smooches. “Noo~ stop~” The blond whined childishly, only half trying to squirm away.</p><p>“You dork”, Nils said before pressing a short, chaste kiss on his lovers lips. Their faces only millimeters apart he whispered softly, “I love you” and leaned right back in, more passionately this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jakob/Nils, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Gayest Class [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winterkisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be the absolute sweetest and cheesiest thing I've ever writen!! &lt;3 And I love it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“40 minutes till the bell rings”, Nils said,”What are we gonna do with all this time?”<br/>
“I dunno.”</p><p>Jakob let out an exacerbated sigh and laid his head on his boyfriends shoulder. They were on a staircase in the far side of the school building. Not many people came by there often so they had a little peace. They looked out the large window in front of them, watching the snow fall down in heavy flakes.</p><p>They had a free period instead of geology. The two were pretty much alone. Sinan, Kai, Eric and Collin drove to Sinan’s place, Julius and Robert left to get themselves some food, the few who lived in town were probably already on their way home and honestly who knows what the girls were up to. And they had to wait for the bus and they weren’t gonna do that in the freezing cold.</p><p>Nils moved his hand up to Jakob’s blond hair and began stroking the longer part of his undercut. They started talking about random things like how boring physics was or about how glad they were for Mr Phearsdorf’s more laid back lessons or about some random memes they found funny. They whispered between each other just in case someone was listening to them, giggling at dumb jokes the other made.</p><p>After a while of just enjoying the others silent company Jakob sat up and took Nils’ hand, looking at him with a hesitant smile. His cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink as he scooted closer. Nils immediately got the hint, chuckled and pulled his partner into a kiss.</p><p>It was delicate at first but to the brunettes surprise he felt a tongue brush against his lips. ‘Feeling daring today, aren’t you?’, he thought, leaning in. ‘Two can play at that game.’ He wrapped his free arm around Jakob’s waist and pulled him closer. Nils couldn’t help but feel pleased at the small surprised noise his boyfriend let out. It was a faint sound that if you weren’t listening for it you’d totally miss but Nils knew Jakob was super embarrassed about it.</p><p>After a moment they broke apart to catch their breath, both eager to get back to making out. Maybe a little too eager. They leaned back in a bit too fast and their foreheads collided, pulling apart almost as quickly as they started. After maybe a second of staring in mild horror and shock the couple burst out laughing.</p><p>“Oh my god, are you okay?” Jakob laughed and threw his arms over the others shoulders. In an attempt to hide the embarrassed blush creeping over his cheeks he buried his face in the crook of his partner’s neck.<br/>
“Of course I am but what the fuck was that supposed to be?”, Nils said still absolutely reeling with giggles. The blonde chuckled and nuzzled further into his neck. “’M sorry...”, he hummed, “Kinda ruined the mood, huh?” Nils rubbed his boyfriend’s back. “It’s whatever… you still wanna keep going, Jakie?”<br/>
“Hm, I dunno. Maybe you could…convince me...” Nils didn’t even have to see his face to know he had the stupidest smirk on his face. That dumbass cheesy grin that was just so damn adorable.</p><p>“Alright, you asked for this.” Jakob looked up at him, confused, before getting a surprise peck on his nose, followed by being peppered with little kisses all over his neck, jaw and face. He can’t help but giggle at sudden the barrage of smooches. “Noo~ stop~” The blond whined childishly, only half trying to squirm away.</p><p>“You dork”, Nils said before pressing a short, chaste kiss on his lovers lips. Their faces only millimeters apart he whispered softly, “I love you” and leaned right back in, more passionately this time. It made Jakob’s senses go haywire, sending shivers down his spine, his heart was beating out of his chest. His boyfriend’s tongue in his mouth didn’t help either. Nils began to slowly slide his hands under Jakob’s hoodie who couldn’t stop a soft moan escaping him.<br/>
He gripped the others shirt tightly, trying to keep himself grounded in reality and not to get lost in the overload of sensations.</p><p>Nils rubbed small circles along Jakob’s lower back and sides, thoroughly enjoying every little sound that he let out. It was so much fun to tease him. Jakob moved his hands up to the back of the brunettes head and began to tug on his hair. It was soft yet so desperate and Nils gave a low hum against his lips.</p><p>They broke apart, faces only centimeters apart, lightly panting. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment and when they were just about to lean back in--</p><p>“Ahem!”</p><p>They basically jolted to opposite walls of the stairwell. They looked up to see none other than Mr Phearsdorf at the top of the staircase, holding a stack of papers. The looked between the two of them.</p><p>“Does anybody know?”</p><p>They look at each other before hastily shaking their heads.</p><p>“Then your secret’s safe with me, boys. Just stop making out at school. Ciao!” He smiled and quickly disappeared down the stairs.</p><p>The couple stared at each other. They both let out a breath they didn’t even know they were holding. The two scooted back together. Nils checked his phone. “Come on. Ten minutes til the bus comes”, he said as pulled his bag over his shoulder and stood up. He looked at his boyfriend with a smug grin:“We can continue at home if you want to.” Jakob stared at him for a moment growing red in the face before getting up and grabbing his bag maybe a little too eagerly. Nils couldn’t keep the fond smile off his face looking at his dorky boyfriend.</p><p>They made their way to the bus stop hand in hand. The snow crunching below their feet. The icy wind blowing past them.<br/>
It may have been freezing cold outside but they had each other to keep warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this &lt;3 &lt;3 Leave a comment or kudos if you want to! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>